This invention relates to improvements in valves for carburetors of the kind operated by a buoyant device or by a fluid pressure responsive member such as a piston or diaphragm and customarily installed in a carburetor for the purpose of maintaining a substantially constant fuel level as a fuel supply for the fuel metering devices in a carburetor. In particular, this invention has to do with an improved form of the valve shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,036.
The valve shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,036 has been in commercial production for many years. As the patent itself indicates, the valve disc has been caged in a metal rim. That is also true of the discs shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,649. These valves have been formed on a screw machine, and have apertures drilled through flats on the hexagonal body, to form outlets or vents for passage of fluid.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a carburetor fuel inlet valve that is at least as effective as the valve shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,063, but is less expensive to produce.
Another object is to provide such a valve the body of which can be formed by die casting.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in light of the following description and accompanying drawings.